


With the Cherry Blossoms

by therealaisabelle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, How Do I Tag, I Made Myself Cry, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, No beta we die like julius caesar, Tagging sucks sometimes because it lowkey spoils the fic before you even read it, sakuatsu angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealaisabelle/pseuds/therealaisabelle
Summary: The five steps ‘Omi Omi and ‘Tsumu took together and the one step they didn’t.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 59





	With the Cherry Blossoms

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this genuinely made me cry and I still felt like I got too lazy at the end.

Whenever Kiyoomi’s eyes close now, a vision of Atsumu slipping on the court flashes behind his lids. He can’t see his own reaction because the memory is from his perspective, but he also can’t see anyone else’s reaction because Atsumu is suddenly on the floor unmoving and he- Kiyoomi- is frozen on the other end of the net where he’d just slammed the winning point onto the other side of the court. His heart is pounding, the adrenaline from spiking one of his husband’s sets still being pumped through him, the entire court is still, Kiyoomi can’t say for how long, but then everyone is moving at the same time, rushing to Atsumu’s form, Kiyoomi included. 

It happens so fast that if Kiyoomi’s after spike ritual didn’t include automatically turning to see his husband’s satisfied beam, he’d have completely missed it. Missed the way Atsumu’s head bounced on the floor. Missed the thud of his skull as it made impact. Dread creeps across Kiyoomi’s skin, raising the flesh, and settling against his heart, stalling it, draining it of the adrenaline. The crowd’s collective roaring transitions into a collective gasp, the room dissolves into silence, as though everyone has held their breath. Him too, and only when Kiyoomi is finally kneeling next to his husband, running his hands across his scalp, and not collecting blood does he take a breath, releasing it in a sigh.

Atsumu doesn’t wake up until they arrive at the hospital, Kiyoomi can’t remember exactly what happened between them leaving the court and arriving there. Not the scans he’d signed off on or the medical forms or anything. Except that he’s shaking for most of it. Next to him Osamu and Komori were a grounding presence for him, reminding him that he isn’t alone. Osamu letting him know that their parents took the twins. The twins that Kiyoomi completely forgot about in the moment. According to Komori, Yuma had burst into tears when his dad hadn’t responded to the on-scene medical staff's attempts at waking him and Yua had smacked him upside the head and told him that their father would be fine. It pulled a chuckle out of Kiyoomi and prompted a fifteen-minute FaceTime call to Atsumu’s parents to reassure the twins that their Dad is fine.

Atsumu is kept overnight for observation despite insisting that he is fine. Kiyoomi glares at the overzealous faux blonde when he expresses his boredom after fifteen minutes of resting.

“Miya,” Kiyoomi’s voice is uncharacteristically shaky as he watches his husband fidget with the IV needle in his hand. When no response comes Kiyoomi moves from the uncomfortable chair next to the bed and settles next to Atsumu. “Atsumu,” he reachess for his hand and sighs when Atsumu finally turns to him, he is frowning.

“Did I scare ya ‘Omi Omi?” 

“Yes,” He squeezes the hand in his reflexively at the way Atsumu’s frown dissolves into a soft smile. “And Yuma and Yua.”

“Shit,” Atsumu relaxes into the bed. “Did they see?”

“They did,” Kiyoomi chuckles. “They’re fine, Yua handled her brother.” Atsumu hums his understanding, eyes closing. He, more than Kiyoomi, is fully aware of the way the twins work to balance each other. Yua’s ability to remain stoic in the face of almost anything proved to be quite the shock when they’d been introduced to the then four-year-old. It was in complete contrast to the older twin who, four years later, still cried at Disney movies and jumped at loud noises.

They were silent for a second before Atsumu turns back to Kiyoomi. 

“Are ye okay ‘Omi? How long ‘ave ye been here? Don’t ye wanna shower? Yer not even wearing a mask,” Kiyoomi blinks when he realizes that Atsumu is right. He’d spent hours at a hospital with no mask on. His mysophobia had taken a back seat to the well being of his husband and now that he was made aware, he feels his heart rate speed up.

“‘Omi?” Atsumu squeezes his hand. “Did ya not realize?”

Kiyoomi swallows the urge to pull his hand out of Atsumu’s. 

“Go home, ‘Omi,” Atsumu, ever the observant husband, releases Kiyoomi’s hand and smiles as his husband stands from the hospital bed immediately. “I won’t be mad at ya, promise.”

Kiyoomi nods and turns to the door but not before whispering his love into the infested air of the hospital room.

“I love you too, Kiyoomi.”

They’d been fine after that. Atsumu’s scans came back negative for any serious internal injuries, the doctor, a middle-aged woman who’d stared at Atsumu as though he were some sort of rare meat, rather than a human being, suggested he take a week off from training and anything strenuous before returning to practice. He’d complied and things returned to normal. 

Mornings were filled with Yua’s indignant grunts as Atsumu attempted to wrangle her curls into something appropriate for school and Yuma’s scampering as he ran from Kiyoomi who just needed him to take a god damn bath. Followed by short bouts of karaoke that included Atsumu and Yua’s original renditions of several Disney songs while she helped him, make them breakfast. Yuma’s customary cry session over how cute their Munchkin Ama is, as he fed her, is after that. Before they leave Kiyoomi makes it a habit to refill their sanitizer bottles, so they never run out. The morning usually ends with both men crashing on the couch after Osamu stops by to pick the twins up. Kiyoomi is never more grateful for Onigiri Miya’s proximity to the twin’s school than on mornings after they’ve exhausted the fuck out of both him and his husband. 

The accident long since forgotten by the end of the week doesn’t even cross Kiyoomi’s mind when on Saturday, Atsumu completely forgets about Yua’s dance class and then on Sunday Yuma’s Tae Kwon Do class. It doesn’t cross his mind until the following Wednesday when Kiyoomi watches Atsumu put strawberries into the blender when preparing Yuma an afterschool shake. Two weeks post-accident.

“What are you doing?”

“What do ya mean what am I doing?” Atsumu rolls his eyes as he continues to add other fruits. 

“Yuma’s allergic to strawberries.”

Kiyoomi spends the next five minutes staring at the back of Atsumu’s head as he empties the blender and washes it. Watches as he pops some of the strawberries into his mouth like it is nothing. 

“Do you feel okay, Atsumu?” He asks. Voice gentle as he steps up behind him. 

“I’m fine, Omi-Kun,” Atsumu laughs, flashes Kiyoomi that beautiful grin he’d fallen in love with a decade ago, the one he saw on the court. Kiyoomi turns his head and kisses him gently on the mouth, tastes the strawberries he’s eaten.

“Promise me, you’ll tell me if you’re not doing okay,” Kiyoomi’s voice is firm and he rewards Atsumu with another kiss, this one slower and deeper when his husband nods his affirmative.

The forgetting doesn’t stop and Atsumu doesn’t indicate that he feels any form of discomfort, but… _ **the forgetting doesn’t stop**_. It went from forgetting that Yuma is allergic to strawberries to forgetting the name of their cat- he’d named her, mind you- to forgetting his niece’s name, his favorite colors, Kiyoomi’s Onigiri Miya order, Yua’s favorite Disney movie, Yuma’s favorite story. Atsumu keeps forgetting and when Kiyoomi finally calls him out on it Atsumu quietly agrees to see the doctor. It is three weeks post-accident, the day that Atsumu has forgotten his mother’s name.

“Have you been getting any headaches, Miya-san?”

“No.”

“Having trouble sleeping?”

“Not really, ‘Omi tends to fu-”

“No,” Kiyoomi interrupts Atsumu and whatever embarrassing information he is about to disclose. “He’s just been forgetting, he’s the same man I married a while back.”

“And you said the forgetting started after the accident?”

“Yes.”

“Yup.”

“Okay Miya-san, we’ll do some additional scans and let you know if we find anything.”

They leave the office after that and Kiyoomi looks at his husband’s anxious face and decides that no matter what the scans say he wouldn’t panic, not only for his husband’s sake but for the twins’.

“Relax, Miya,” He tuts. “Yua’ll take one look at your face and know something is wrong.”

“I dunno how many times I have to remind you ‘Omi Omi but yer a Miya now too.”

Four weeks post-accident and the scans come back negative. Kiyoomi had sighed in relief but Atsumu continues to forget. It is March twentieth when Kiyoomi texts Osamu about it for the first time.

His birthday.

_**Me: Remind Atsumu that my birthday is today.** _

**_Osamu: tf?? why would I do that? you really think he’ll forget something like ur bday?_ **

Kiyoomi tenses, he hates to admit that his husband would forget his birthday for the first time. 

_**Me: Yes. He forgot your daughter’s name Osamu and Ama’s and he’s been forgetting a lot lately…** _

**_Osamu: what? wym a lot?_ **

**_Me: We went to the neurologist last week because he forgot your mom’s name._ **

**_Osamu: Fuck._ **

**_Osamu: ‘sumu that fucking idiot_ **

**_Osamu: what’d they say?_ **

**_Me: They did more scans they came back negative for anything on the brain._ **

**_Osamu: thank fuck for that_ **

**_Osamu: wait…so what’s with the forgetting?_ **

**_Me: I don’t know, Osamu. Just remind him so he doesn’t sulk if he forgets._ **

**_Osamu: sure, does he remember things when you remind him?_ **

That gives Kiyoomi pause, he’s never actually checked that Atsumu remembered the things he’s forgotten. This poses an entirely new problem altogether because if Atsumu can’t remember even after being reminded it meant there was something seriosuly wrong.

“Atsumu!” He calls. “Can you come in here?” He is perched on their bed, recently finished his routine bedroom cleaning before practice when he elected to text Osamu.

“Coming! I’ve got a question for ye,” Comes Atsumu’s response.

Kiyoomi watches Atsumu enter the bedroom with a picture frame in hand.

“Who are they again ‘Omi?” Kiyoomi’s stomach churns violently as the picture is handed to him.

“They’re the members of the Inarizaki Volleyball Club,” Kiyoomi takes in Atsumu’s drawn together eyebrows and frowning mouth. “They’re your old volleyball club from high school Atsumu.”

Atsumu sighs. “I can’t remember any of them except for ‘Samu.”

Kiyoomi blanches. “Are you serious?”

“Not one of them,” Astumu admits. “Their faces aren’t even familiar.”

“Atsum-”

“I see all these pictures around the house, and I’ve been trying,” Atsumu pauses to swallow. Throat working around the spit as he tries to formulate his next words. “I’ve been trying to remember, I see the way you look at me when I forget something ‘Omi-Kun, what if I forget something important? What if I forget the twins? What if I forget you Kiyoomi?”

Kiyoomi drags his husband into his side then and kisses his forehead. The embrace forces a sob out of the setter and Kiyoomi wraps him up and rocks him as he cries.

“That’s why we have these stairs ‘Sumu,” After they calm down, Kiyoomi maneuvers them to their back patio where five wide steps are leading to a path that cut through their backyard and into a small clearing that surrounds an old cherry blossom tree.

The stairs were Yua’s idea. They were originally painted a plain white until she’d waltzed into their back patio her gaze settling on a rainbow that had formed in the distance and demanded they paint the stairs in the colors to match and her fathers- who had never been very good at telling her- no had agreed. Granted only five of the colors could fit so the other two were incorporated as tiny handprints mixed in with Atsumu and Kiyoomi’s. The rainbow phenomenon evolved into something else when a year later Kiyoomi had been showing the twins pictures of him and Atsumu at stages during their life, the back of each picture was labeled with the date they were taken.

_**“Put it on the stairs, daddy,” Her little voice had made him pause.** _

**_“You want me to put the pictures on the stairs?” Kiyoomi blinked at his daughter, already formulating a way he’d get that done._ **

**_“The dates, daddy,” She giggled at his raised eyebrow. “Don’t you wanna remember it forever and ever and ever?”_ **

**_Kiyoomi had taken her into his lap and helped Yuma scramble up next to her as he agreed. “I do wanna remember forever and ever and ever.”_ **

**_“Well I won’t forget painting the stairs, so maybe you won’t forget if you paint them there.”_ **

Her logic was a little skewed, but he’d still went ahead and chosen five important enough memories to paint on each stair. Atsumu had contributed by suggesting they paint the oldest memory at the bottom and work their way up from there.

“Can you believe we painted these two years ago?” Kiyoomi chuckles.

“I- We did?” Atsumu’s face crumbles again as they get to the first step.

Kiyoomi turns to him then. “Be honest with me Atsumu, how much have you forgotten?” Kiyoomi steels himself, prepared for Atsumu to say the worst.

“I remember this date for sure,” Atsumu chuckles. Kiyoomi knows he’s avoiding the question. “April 6th 20xx. Ye kissed me on the forehead under the cherry blossoms.”

Kiyoomi chuckles. Atsumu is right.

_**Kiyoomi had been the one to ask Atsumu out. Ask is a stretch actually, ‘Kiyoomi told Atsumu they were going out’ is more accurate. Finally admitting to himself that he enjoyed the setter’s company, and he didn’t mind being Atsumu’s ‘Omi Omi’ had been an interesting process, to say the least.** _

**_“Come see the cherry blossoms with me.” It wasn’t a question because Kiyoomi knew Atsumu wouldn’t say no. “The lights are set up so we can go at seven, you’ll meet me there.”_ **

**_He’d shown up, of course, he had. Giddy and practically bouncing on his toes when he spotted Kiyoomi waiting for him. He was standing away from the other persons who’d come at this time. The artificial lighting that was strung throughout the trees cast a pink glow around Kiyoomi and Atsumu felt the breath leave his lungs as they locked eyes. He was beautiful. Dressed in dark jeans and a thick green sweater and matching mask, he looked so soft that Atsumu found himself sighing._ **

**_Hanami around that time of day was common, the sakura blossoms always looked beautiful at night in Osaka, but tonight there weren’t many people around and Atsumu realized that it made sense in ‘Omi-Kun's case to not want to be here during the rush hours. They’d enjoyed the evening and each other’s company and at some point, Kiyoomi had taken Atsumu’s hand._ **

**_Astumu made a point of not initiating physical contact, his attempt at not crossing any of ‘Omi’s boundaries. When a particularly strong gust of wind sent some of the blossoms scattering they both paused Atsumu to grin up at the petals as they danced through the air and Kiyoomi to watch as the flowers blew around Atsumu, framing him in a pink and white glow. He looked ethereal. Eyes closed against the wind, face split in a grin, head tilted a little to the left. Kiyoomi had leaned in- without removing his mask- and kissed him on the forehead before he could stop himself._ **

**_They both froze._ **

**_“‘Omi-Kun?” Atsumu blinked. “Did ya just kiss me with yer mask on?”_ **

**_“Shut up.”_ **

**_“‘Omi Omi!”_ **

Kiyoomi took a single step up. He tugs on his husband’s hand, “How about this one, love?”

“Yes, ‘Omi Omi,” Atsumu stares down at the hideous shade of orange and at the numbers that were painted in white against it. 

“June 29th, 20xx,” Kiyoomi smiled. “Our first win together.”

_**Kiyoomi’s hand connected with the ball above the net and for a brief moment there was no other sound in the room except for the loud slam that accompanied a well-executed spike and then the room erupted into cheers. Kiyoomi’s heart thundered in his chest, the adrenaline from the spike still running its course.** _

**_“Omi!” He turned in time to catch the blonde that had barrelled into him. Unfortunately, he hadn’t been prepared enough and they tumbled onto the court, Kiyoomi breaking Atsumu’s fall. “You were amazing Omi-Kun!”_ **

**_Kiyoomi couldn’t believe he was in love with this idiot who had just outed them to half of Japan on live television. Kiyoomi also couldn’t believe how badly he wanted to kiss him. So, he did. He kissed him fully on the mouth, no masks in the way, free arm coming up to slip into the other’s blonde locks. When he pulled away there was more cheering and out of the corner of his eye, he could see Bokuto and Hinata jumping up and down._ **

**_“Thank you, Atsumu,” He smiled at his stunned boyfriend. “It’s all because of you.”_ **

“You outed us to half of Japan in our first game together!” Atsumu laughs.

“Technically, you did,” Kiyoomi leans down to peck him on the forehead. “Take the next step, baby.”

Astumu takes the step and blanches. He has no idea what the significance of the date below is. Only that it’s close to the first one.

“Any idea?” Kiyoomi asks. He squeezes Atsumu’s hand reassuringly. Indicating that it is alright. 

“No?” Atsumu responds.

“It’s alright,” Kiyoomi tenses a little, trying to keep his facial expressions neutral as he continues. “You proposed to me under the cherry blossoms. You were a little early, but you tried to do it on the same date as our first date.”

Kiyoomi smiles down at the date. April 5th, 20xx.

_**Atsumu had been fidgety all evening. One hand stuck in his pocket and constantly peaking at Kiyoomi from his peripheral. Kiyoomi had had enough.** _

**_“What is wrong with you?” He asked. “You’ve been oddly silent and fidgety all evening.”_ **

**_“I love ya,” Atsumu blurted. “Ya know that right? Omi-Kun?”_ **

**_Kiyoomi had stopped walking, tugging Atsumu to stand in front of him._ **

**_“If you put your dick in someone else and brought it near me afterward, I’ll fucking kill you, Miya.”_ **

**_“Jesus, no!” Atsumu tried dragging his hand out of Kiyoomi’s to no avail, the taller boy’s eyes narrowed. “It’s not that, I’m fucking nervous.”_ **

**_Kiyoomi released him instantly. “Why would you be nervous?”_ **

**_“I- This…this is hard,” Atsumu stuttered. “Okay, close yer eyes you can’t look at me while I’m saying this.”_ **

**_Kiyoomi’s eyes widened. “What?”_ **

**_“Please? I’ll close mine too.”_ **

**_Kiyoomi stared at him skeptically before finally closing his eyes. He felt Atsumu grasp his hands and squeeze._ **

**_“You’re the best thing that has ever happened to me, Sakusa Kiyoomi. Yer curls are annoying to wake up to, they always get into my mouth, and ye never let me kiss you good morning, and ye always scold me for getting hurt and ye can be mean a lot of the times but-” he paused and Kiyoomi felt as he let go of his hand to reach for something- “yer still the best thing that has ever happened to me. You never smile for anyone but me, and ye always give me massages after a rough practice, and ye always know when I don’t feel like myself. Yer always supporting me and loving me and caring for me and crying with me and I love you so much…”_ **

**_Kiyoomi doesn’t know when he started sobbing but he was and the tears that had gathered at the corners of his closed eyes, sticking to his lash line, had spilled onto his cheeks before he could stop them, pooling at the top of his mask and he noted the shakiness of Atsumu’s voice, he must be crying too._ **

**_“You can open yer eyes ‘Omi-Kun.”_ **

**_Behind Atsumu, the MSBY Jackals team has gathered some with their phones out and grinning and Kiyoomi saw Komori and Osamu smiling at them. Komori gave him a thumbs up and he blanched._ **

**_Atsumu was kneeling amongst the fallen sakura’s and some have settled in his hair and Kiyoomi was brought back to their first date. He’s still grasping the hand he hadn’t let go and holding open a blue, velvet box and nestled inside was a simple gold band with twin diamonds embedded into it._ **

**_“‘Omi Omi, ‘Omi-Kun, Kiyoomi. Will ye make me the happiest little shit alive and marry me?”_ **

**_Kiyoomi couldn’t speak over his silent sobbing, the tears clouding his vision once more, so he elected to nod and drag his fiancé up into his arms foregoing the ring altogether._ **

**_“I love you,” He sobbed into Atsumu’s neck. “I love you, so much.”_ **

**_Around them, there’s cheering and laughter and the cherry blossoms swirl and stir up with their movements as Astumu finally slipped the ring onto Kiyoomi’s finger._ **

**_“I picked the date cause it’s the same as our first date,” Atsumu beamed, and Kiyoomi can’t find it in himself to correct the man. He kissed him instead, grabbing his face gently between his palms and smashing their lips together, mask long removed._ **

Atsumu stares at Kiyoomi after he’s done talking.

“Why didn’t ya tell me it is the wrong date, ‘Omi?”

“I was too, happy,” Kiyoomi admitts. “Alright, it’s getting late, the next step.”

Atsumu stares. “Uh, I don’t know.”

“Really?” Kiyoomi figures he’ll have to congratulate himself in the future for not breaking down at the fact that his husband could not remember their wedding anniversary. “Are you sure?”

“Yes, ‘Omi,” Atsumu’s grip tightens and Kiyoomi finds himself swallowing around a lump that forms at the back of his throat.

“It’s our wedding anniversary,” Kiyoomi stares at Atsumu, watching for some sign of recognition. When Atsumu continues to stare back at him expectantly, he sighs. “We got married on the 15th of April 20xx under the cherry blossoms.”

“What is with us and these fucking cherry blossoms?”

“We go every year Atsumu, we take the twins with us,” Kiyoomi turns away so Atsumu can’t see his wince. “Anyway, our wedding.”

_**“Jesus, you’re shaking Kiyoomi,” Kiyoomi turned to take in Komori dressed in a dark blue suit that matched his.** _

**_“I want to get this over with,” Kiyoomi admitted. He turned back to the path that had been set up for Atsumu to walk down as music began to play. “Oh my God.” He whispered as Atsumu came into view._ **

**_He was dressed in a ridiculously white suit, his tie was the color of the sakura blossoms that fell around them, his hair immaculately styled, eyes bright as they met Kiyoomi’s and Kiyoomi felt his chest expand, making space for his heart as it exploded at the love shining there. Next to him, Osamu grinned like the Cheshire cat, finally happy to hand his brother’s antics over to a responsible human being._ **

**_As he handed Atsumu over he pulled Kiyoomi in so he could whisper in his ear. “He may be an annoying little shit but if ye hurt him, I’ll piss on every surface in yer house. I promise.” Kiyoomi nodded stiffly as he grasped Atsumu’s hand._ **

**_“Ye alright there, big fella?” Atsumu chuckled well aware that his brother had threatened Kiyoomi._ **

**_“If your brother pisses anywhere near my house, I’m filing a restraining order against your entire family.”_ **

**_Atsumu cackled and the guests are left perplexed by his sudden outburst. Kiyoomi thought he looked beautiful. The sakura had once again, for another year, settled among his golden locks and Kiyoomi had to fight the urge to kiss him before the celebrant announced them, husband and husband._ **

**_Vows are exchanged and they both cry, well sob actually, and Kiyoomi was grateful that this was a private wedding and that they managed to get this area blocked off just for them because there was so much crying from him and his husband…HIS HUSBAND! And their friends and family that it was pathetic. By the time, the ceremony was over, and the celebrant announced them as Miya & Miya, Kiyoomi was dehydrated and emotionally exhausted. So was Atsumu who choose to lean heavily against Kiyoomi as they walk back down the way they came now married._ **

“Do you remember Cancun?”

“‘Uh, as far as I can remember I’ve never left Japan,” Atsumu stills at Kiyoomi’s whimper. 

“Atsumu you play on a national volleyball team,” Kiyoomi’s voice falters. “You’ve traveled.”

Kiyoomi climbs to the last step and sinks to his ass, dragging Atsumu with him. “Why have you forgotten so much ‘Tsumu?”

“This one is when we adopted the twins right?” Atsumu can’t answer Kiyoomi or look at him because he doesn’t want to hurt him, but he can’t help that he couldn’t remember. Kiyoomi nods in lieu of an actual answer and Atsumu chuckles. Kiyoomi’s shoulder shakes lightly and Atsumu tugs him into his chest.

“Yua did not like me.” 

April 10th is painted on the step they’re sitting on and the tiny handprints are almost faded. Atsumu makes a mental note to have them redone at some point. If he remembers.

“Jesus, ‘Omi, we did everything in April.”

“It’s your favorite time of the year,” Kiyoomi mumbles. “The cherry blossoms are your favourite.” 

“Nice.”

_**Yuma had warmed up to Atsumu’s personality immediately, attaching himself to the man like an extra limb. Yua on the other hand was a much harder egg to crack. They’d made it to the cherry blossoms; Yua perched on Kiyoomi’s shoulders her tiny hands buried in his curls and Yuma on Atsumu’s right while he carried a picnic basket in his other hand.** _

**_“‘Omi-san,” Yua whispered. Kiyoomi can hear the awe in her voice as she took in their surroundings. Atsumu had stopped walking to pick Yuma up and perch him on his waist. “It’s so pretty.”_ **

**_“Pretty, Sumu,” Atsumu chuckled at Yuma’s widened eyes._ **

**_“They sure are, little fighters,” Atsumu turns to Kiyoomi and they smile at each other. The children hadn’t been informed that the adoption had been processed and that they’d received the papers. Atsumu figured what better way to tell them than to take them to his and Kiyoomi’s favorite place. The cherry blossoms. It was purely a coincidence that they’d been given the go ahead during this season._ **

**_Atsumu found them a spot and put Yuma down to layout a large blanket and reached out to Yua to take her down. When she jerked away from him, he froze._ **

**_“He won’t hurt you, Yua,” Kiyoomi cooed. “Go ahead.”_ **

**_“C’mon Yu ha,” Yuma urged._ **

**_Atsumu watched her face morph from suspicion to a tentative acceptance when she released Kiyoomi’s hair and reached for Atsumu. He picked her up slowly and set her on her feet on the blanket._ **

**_“That wasn’t so bad is it?”_ **

**_She watched him for a long moment before agreeing that, no, it wasn’t._ **

**_Kiyoomi pulled out the bentos and passed them around. They help the children eat and watched them as they scattered fallen sakura petals._ **

**_“Ye gonna tell them ‘Omi-Kun?”_ **

**_“Why not you?” Kiyoomi tilted his head to look at his husband. “It is your idea originally.”_ **

**_“I think they like you better,” Atsumu sighed._ **

**_“Yua thinks you’re too loud,” Kiyoomi mused. “They’re four Atsumu, relax.”_ **

**_“Are you sure, ‘Omi-Kun?”_ **

**_Kiyoomi tutted at him, “They use your nicknames for me.” He motioned the twins over._ **

**_“Remember how we talked about you two coming to live with us? And never having to leave ever?”_ **

**_Yua nodded wildly and Yuma smiled, “Yes ‘Omi-san.”_ **

**_“Well, we can start as soon as tomorrow, you’re officially ours,” Kiyoomi stared at them for a second and they stared back. Yua turned to Atsumu and flings herself at him. Atsumu only has a second to react before her little body collided with his._ **

**_“Forever and ever and ever?” She cried into his chest, her voice was trembling and Atsumu pulled her away to look into her glassy eyes. He locked eyes with Kiyoomi who cradled a giggling Yuma. He was smiling at him._ **

**_“Forever and ever and ever,” He whispered to her._ **

The twins find them there, sitting on the back stairs. Kiyoomi with his head buried in Atsumu’s chest and scrambles into their parents’ lap. Atsumu grins at their eagerness, listening attentively to the details of their day until the sunsets and the automatic lights come on and then Kiyoomi gathers them up and forces them all inside to eat and get ready for bed.

Kiyoomi texts Osamu and tells him to forget about it.

Later that night, after they’re put to bed. Kiyoomi grasps Atsumu by the face, cradling it in his palms. “You can forget me, Atsumu, and every single memory we made with the cherry blossoms except theirs, except them.”

“Am I forgetting anything now?”

“Nothing important, just…you can’t,” Kiyoomi pauses to take a deep breath. “You can’t forget them.”

Atsumu can only nod.

“Promise me, Atsumu.”

“I promise, Kiyoomi.”

He breaks his promise.

Six weeks post-accident Atsumu doesn’t know who these children are. It’s a late Friday afternoon. Atsumu’s long since been put on leave from practice and games until they figure out what’s wrong with him. Kiyoomi had taken the children to training with him after picking them up from school.

“‘Omi-Kun are ye babysitting for someone?” Atsumu watches his husband’s spine stiffen. The little girl next to him giggles.

“Silly daddy,” She bounds over to him where he’s stood in their kitchen and wraps her arms around him. Atsumu doesn’t return the embrace. Instead his eyes widen at Kiyoomi- who is still standing by the front door, Yuma and Yua’s book bags in his left hand, his gym bag slung across him and Yuma clutching his right.

“Atsumu?” Kiyoomi questions. Atsumu blinks at him. Eyes dropping to Yua.

“Who are ya again?”

Kiyoomi watches Yua slowly untangle herself from him, her grin morphing into a confused frown.

“Dad?”

“I- I’m your dad?” Atsumu looks to Kiyoomi then. “I’m their dad?”

Kiyoomi squeezes Yuma’s smaller hand on instinct at the way Atsumu’s eyes have begun to fill with tears. “Guys, go change I need to talk to your dad for a minute.”

Yua goes to argue and Yuma bless his soul interrupts. “Let the big people talk Yu-ha.” He grabs their bags from his father and waits at the bottom of the stairs for his sister to join him, before ascending to their rooms.

Atsumu watches them go, Kiyoomi watches him watch them.

“You promised,” He rasps. “You promised me, Atsumu.”

Kiyoomi moves into the kitchen discarding his gym bag on the floor next to the front door. He leaves his key on the counter and wraps his hands around Atsumu’s wrists.

“I’m sorry,” His husband sobs. “‘M so sorry ‘Omi-Kun.” Kiyoomi wants to tell him that it’ll be alright, but he’s never been a great liar, so he elects to pull Atsumu into his chest as his sobbing grows louder. He nuzzles his hair letting his own tears drip into them.

Atsumu sobs out apologies until his knees weaken and they’re both forced to tiled floor of the kitchen by his weight. Atsumu still sobbing between Kiyoomi’s legs and Kiyoomi still crying silently above him.

Kiyoomi hears sniffling and glances up at the landing where Yua and Yuma are peeking through the banisters. Yuma’s arms are wrapped around his sister and Kiyoomi can’t find it in himself to scold them for eavesdropping. He watches her tiny shoulder shake, the material of her brother’s shirt clenched in her fists and his heart breaks.

His little family was falling apart.

Seven weeks post-accident Atsumu doesn’t know he’s married.

He knows who Kiyoomi is he just can’t believe they’re married. He can’t seem to sleep anywhere other than their bed either, so he stays there at night staring up at their ceiling and listening to the even breathing of his ‘Omi Omi and he wonders for the hundredth time how the fuck he could forgot that he’d gotten married and adopted children.

Kiyoomi’s mind breaks when he realizes that Atsumu doesn’t know they’re married. He’s out of their front door and driving to the nearest clearing before Atsumu can finish asking what he’s doing there. There being their home. _**Their home.**_

The one they spent months deliberating over. The one with the sakura blossoms in the backyard that Atsumu had fallen in love with. The one they’d painted the back steps in ridiculously bright colours in. The one they’d had their first family everything in. His husband had asked him what he was doing there.

Kiyoomi finds himself standing under the mature cherry blossoms where they’d started everything, he sits with his back to one of the trees and stares at a picture he keeps in his wallet of his family. Atsumu had taken the picture. It is their first Christmas together. They were sitting near the Christmas tree, wearing matching ugly sweaters, Yuma and Yua curled up between them. Both with their eyes closed and matching grins. Atsumu was smiling widely into the lens but Kiyoomi was staring at him, a fond smile on his face. In the background a Christmas tree was decked out with white and red ornaments. He stares at it until it becomes blurry. The wind picks up loose sakura blossoms and whirls them around him and for the first time since Atsumu started forgetting he screams. He screams into the cherry blossoms.

April 9th 20xx, Kiyoomi wakes up to find that his husband is not in their bed. He walks downstairs to find the back door open. He follows the trail down to the old cherry blossom tree and takes off running at the sight of a body lying under it. 

April 9th 20xx Miya Atsumu is pronounced dead, doctors speculate that it may have been an aneurysm. Kiyoomi cries. He cried until he can barely breathe. Just sits in his car in the parking lot and cries until he’s dizzy.

The twins are sleeping over at Osamu’s when he calls to let him know his brother has died. Osamu doesn’t believe him. Kiyoomi doesn’t even believe the doctors. 

The twins don’t take the news particularly well and Sakusa finds himself spiralling as the funeral is planned but, he’s never alone. Osamu on his left and Komori on his right ensuring that he’s also taken care of, that he’s not drowning in his sorrows and neglecting his needs. So are the members of MSBY Black Jackals.

When Atsumu is buried it is with sakura blossoms under the old cherry blossom tree in their backyard. Yua and Yuma are wearing one over their ear and Kiyoomi has one pinned to his suit jacket.

Osamu looks over at Kiyoomi as Komori takes the twins back to the house afterward.

“At least he died with the cherry blossoms.”

Kiyoomi smiles. “Yeah, at least he died _**with the cherry blossoms**_.”

__

__

****

****

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!! If I’ve made you cry I’m so sorry.❤️❤️❤️ For some reason I listened to Someone You Loved while writing a good portion of this.
> 
> And then Always Remember Us this Way...from A Star is Born💔


End file.
